


Playing Doctor is not always fun

by Kyni



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruises, Comfort/Angst, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Medical Kink, Physical Abuse, Playing Doctor, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is a real life doctor at the hospital and Kurapika is this weird kid coming back thrice a week with new injuries. Leorio is not amused. Neither seems Kurapika... well at least, not in the beginning.</p><p>[Warning : Ch. 8 NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A strange kid

\- Alright now… what happened to you today? Asked Dr. Paladiknight to his patient, practically exuding impatience through all of his pores.  
\- I fell from the stairs, was the mumble coming out of his patient’s cut lips.  
\- Yeah, right. Stairs. 

Leorio, a tall dark haired man, wrote angrily on the patient’s form. He was having none of it of course, but if the patient didn’t want to explain, he had no right to push it. It was the third time this week he had seen this young man during his shifts at the hospital. Kurapika was the name. Last time, he dislocated his right shoulder, and the time before that, he had a concussion…

\- Are you going to examine me or not? 

_How rude._

\- Is everything alright at home?

He still tried though, not eyeing the blonde while tapping something on the computer.

\- None of your business, Paladiknight.

_How RUDE !!!_

\- It is ‘Doctor’ for you. Now sit over there and try not hurting yourself on the way.  
\- Very funny… you are hilarious, ‘Doctor’…

Still, he went to sit on the table quietly.

Really, staying composed was tough sometimes… especially with patients like this Kurapika stubborn smartass…

\- In a matter of fact, I am, stated the doctor while retrieving some disinfectant and putting it gently on the side table. Now, stop playing smart and just tell me where it hurts, alright?

Kurapika pouted… or at least, it seemed like he did. It was difficult to say behind all the bruises and his tumid jaw and left eye.

\- My face, obviously… he sighed.

His poor nose was seemingly broken as well, so first thing first, Leorio pinched the nose between his fingers, one palm on the younger’s cheek.

\- I’m going to replace it, this will hurt a lot but you should already know that, right?  
\- Yeah, thank to your shoulder replacement last time, I know…, his voice sounded funny with his nose pinched.

Leorio rolled his eyes with aggravation and adjusted Kurapika’s nose in a flash. The blonde emitted a quite whine and closed his right eye. Then it was all.

\- Very tough wall, huh? Said the doctor casually, taking some gauze to use with the disinfectant.  
\- Stairs… and yeah. Kurapika opened his eye again only to witness the doctor’s disappointed face.

The blonde smirked as wide as he could with his lips injured and stared.

\- Don’t think I could be so easily tricked on talking, ‘Doctor’ Paladiknight.

His tone was soft while a little bit chastising as well.

\- Doctor Leorio is fine… and you just admitted there was something to talk about.

_Way to go!_

Kurapika frowned and released a slight annoyed noise.

\- I can’t tell you, anyway, so quit it.  
\- Why? Asked the brunette while applying some decongestant cream on his now cleaned nose and left eye.  
\- If I told you why, it would be like telling you… please don’t question anymore or I’ll specifically ask for another practitioner…

Leorio rolled his eyes again and sighed dramatically.

\- Speaking of which… who’s your attending physician?  
\- I don’t have one yet.  
\- Wha… ?  
\- I just moved in and I don’t plan on staying long so I don’t need one.

_What a curious kid…_

Leorio growled lowly and treated Kurapika’s sore lips in silence. He was clearly displeased again. He took great care of cleaning the younger male’s skin before patching him.  
The tall man eyes were focused on the task. So professional…

\- There… anywhere else needing treatment? A wrist? A knee? I have plenty of time; you’re the last patient today.  
\- Are you going to try to trick me into talking again? Because it won’t work…  
\- You got me here. Look, I don’t want to intrude but as a doctor, I feel concerned about so many injuries!

Kurapika’s right eye considered him for some time, searching for something in the doctor’s allure and behavior.

\- You’re kind but you’re nosy. It won’t do you any good to know. In fact, I’m pretty sure you will get hurt. So stay out of my business and just do your job.

Kurapika’s tone looked concerned and serious this time before he softly added ‘Please’.

_This isn’t good._

What kind of life was he living to come here so often and yet warn him about his own safety? Really, what was he doing?!

\- I assume I’ll be seeing you here again soon?  
\- Maybe, if you’re lucky.  
\- I wouldn’t call it that…

Leorio brushed it all with a scoff and a smile then turned to his desk to complete the form again before announcing the price for the visit.

\- I’ll prescribe you some light painkillers, mostly for your nose. Three times a day during three days…

He signed the paper and handed it to the blonde, waiting for him to take it.

\- Please try not to hurt yourself too soon, Mr. Kurta…  
\- I cannot guarantee anything.  
\- Well, at least, try.

Leorio’s eyes were insistent and the slight frown and pout of the lips were other signs of his current irritation. That actually made Kurapika chuckle a bit.

\- You’re so honest… really…  
\- What are you talking about? The doctor genuinely asked.  
\- I was talking about your face, Doctor Leorio…

And here comes the chuckle again. Dear, it was something strange to see, this tiny young man chuckling like if he was completely fine and those scars and bruises meant nothing…

\- This is not a proper way to address your doctor, you know…  
\- Maybe, but you don’t seem to take a grudge!

 _True…_ Leorio pretended to take offense and pointed at the direction of the door.

\- Now, off with you, Mr. Kurta. I wish you a nice evening… one can always try.

There was a glint in the younger’s eye and a slight movement of his lips as he seemed to smile.

\- If you call me Mr. Kurta again, I’ll call you Doctor Paladiknight… so Kurapika is fine.

He slipped off the table and softly landed on the ground. He then lifted his head to look the doctor in the eye and finally took the prescription he handed him.

\- Thank you Doctor, I’ll send you a check before my next visit.  
\- Not too soon, I hope…  
\- The check or the visit?

_Here comes the smartass again…_

\- Goodbye Mr. Kurt… Kurapika.

Leorio shook his head and accompanied the young man to the door, waving goodbye. He didn’t know if he would see him again but he hoped it wouldn’t be too soon. Not that he disliked his company but it wasn’t exactly a good thing being injured so often… next time maybe, he’ll get to know how he always ended like if he was beaten up. Abusing parents or girlfriend –Kurapika didn’t wear an wedding ring-? Which one could it be?

Not that he could do anything about it against Mr. Kurta’s will, but he could try something, anything...

And this is the kind of thoughts that kept twirling into Leorio’s mind all the way home and long after he went to sleep…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Why do you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika keeps coming back injured, Leorio learns a little bit more.  
> Kurapika is less than ever amused.

Kurapika was exhausted.

Running all night after some folks wasn’t exactly a relaxing activity but he had seen worse for a job.

All he had to do was to gather money real fast and the better way to do it was to take those kinds of jobs. Of course, he was reluctant at first. But lives were at stake and he was running out of options so he did what he did…

There they were, thinking they lost him somewhere in the city, probably, while he just hid himself in a dark corner, waiting with his camera on. He kept quiet; so quiet that even a mouse didn’t realize his presence before it was in front of his shoe.

His preys were coming his way, all lovey-dovey around each other…

Just a little closer and they would be politically dead.

Poor folks! That’s what happens when you break the wrong deals…

_-Flash-_

***

\- You again, huh?  
\- Nice to see you too, Doctor Leorio…  
\- Is it me or you broke one of your teeth?

Kurapika’s glare was somewhat murderous this instant but it didn’t phase Leorio and his happy mood.

\- Just joking, don’t give me that look! So? What happened?  
\- Will you keep asking every time?  
\- Yes, it’s part of the job.

Leorio’s smile was somewhat communicative and the blonde couldn’t help but smile back and shake his head.

\- I was bitten by a dog, it’s not infected but I want to get sure I don’t go rabid…  
\- Let me check this out… hop on the table already.  
\- But…  
\- No but’s. Unless that’s the part the dog bit.

Kurapika’s face was blank for countless seconds before he hid his lips behind his hand and snorted.

\- Are you serious? You’re a doctor or a failed comedian? That was the worst pun I’ve ever heard so far… and I heard a few already!  
\- Now, you’re cruel, Kurapika, I’m just trying to lighten the mood!

Kurapika’s amusement was clearly readable when Leorio patted the examination table for him to hop on. And so he did… well… he got rid of his pants first and then he hopped.

\- How many dogs were they? Ten?!  
\- Five.

Leorio looked at the several bites running over his patient’s legs. Fortunately, the wounds weren’t too cruel or deep but it still wasn’t pleasant.

\- Dammit… do you know if those were stray dogs or not?  
\- They weren’t. But I still want the vaccine…  
\- Before that, I’ll treat them correctly or the scars will be hideous, wait right here, I’m coming back…

The doctor left his office for a moment, probably to go get the vaccine and Kurapika took his sweet time to look around. There was only one certificate on the wall back from the beginning of the year. He concluded quite quickly that Leorio Paladiknight had just begun his career in this hospital. He had probably been an intern for some time in this hospital during his studies, otherwise, he wouldn’t work in here but as a replacement for an older doctor somewhere…

Beside this certificate, there was nothing worth a double check… just medical books on the shelves, classical medicine posters about depression and arthritis and a unique flower standing in a small vase on the desk. Your regular doctor’s office.

When Leorio came back, it was with a vial and a sterilized syringe.

\- I hope you aren’t afraid of injections, are you?  
\- Of course not!

The doctor chuckled and put the vaccine on the side table before taking care of his patient’s legs. Apparently, Kurapika already made a great job of treating it and his ministrations were soon over. Still, he took the time to rub some extra healing cream upon the wounds. The blonde couldn’t help but notice how big the doctor’s hands were compared to his own limbs but they were soothing. Big kind hands.

\- Alright, I’m done here, now the vaccine…

Leorio’s smirk and the gesture of his index finger were all but cute and Kurapika sighed deeply before turning over. Of course, he would dart the syringe right in the cheeks… why bother with an arm? The real reason would probably be that it hurt less but that was damn humiliating though…

The blonde tried hard to think about pleasant things like poppy fields and large forests but he was too disturbed by the Doctor’s hand on his ass to fully concentrate about flowers and bees.

\- It’s done.

Good grief…

Kurapika sighed with relief and hurried up to put his pants on again.

\- Say, why did you get bit by five dogs all at once? Especially if they were not astray?

And here goes the questioning again.

\- Leorio… stop it.  
\- ‘Doctor’ Leorio. And no. What did you do?  
\- Is this the spanish inquisition or what?  
\- Are you making fun of my origins?

Kurapika felt like protesting but the sudden wiggle of the doctor’s eyebrows rendered him quite speechless. What a clown, how were you even supposed to get angry at this moron of a man?

\- Look, I told you before… I can’t tell you. Just… I have a complicated job. Don’t ask me more, please.  
\- Alright, I guess I can be satisfied with it. For now, at least.

Kurapika’s sigh took huge proportions and he rubbed his forehead in desperation.

\- I can’t believe you… Why do you care? Usually, no one ever cares that much, why do you?  
\- I’m your doctor, of course I care about you!

The blonde took the time to rethink it and remembered the certificate. Of course.

\- You say that because you’re still young and you just began being a doctor. This won’t last.  
\- But…  
\- No but’s, unless a dog bit you.

Leorio blinked furiously at his own joke coming back to bit his ass –pun intended- and rubbed his neck nervously.

\- Kurapika…  
\- I’m serious, you can’t grow attached to your patients like that, it’s not good for you. What if there’s one you can’t help, one you can’t cure? What if your diagnostic is wrong? What if one dies? You can be kind all you want, being attached will only kill your career!

The brunette stared at his patient, agape. Why was he being so serious about it all of the sudden? It didn’t make sense.

\- Kurapika…  
\- I am not listening to you! I owe you no further explanation and I don’t want your sympathy! Be a professional, I don’t come here to see a therapist or a social worker; I come to see a doctor, damn!!!

That was a little out of line, wasn’t it?

\- Kurapika Kurta, sit down this instant or I swear, I’ll stop being nice!

It came out like an almost growl and it surprised the blonde enough for him to shut it up and sit down. There was still a scowl on his face and his eyes were accusing but he stopped fussing at least.

Leorio took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with anger because he knew that somehow, the tiny irritating ball of bruises was right. Just a bit. He wanted a professional doctor? Alright!

He typed furiously some lines on his computer and filled a prescription.

\- You have to come back at this schedule or go see another doctor –whatever- for two other injections. The cream appearing on the list is to soothe the bites, don’t forget to treat it or it will scar. There’s nothing else.  
\- … Leorio…  
\- ‘Doctor’ Leorio… and it will be $26, thank you.

A last sigh escaped Kurapika’s lips and he filled a check that was left on the doctor’s desk. Leorio was pouting. So was Kurapika. The two of them looked away from each other, hurt in their pride and the blonde finally passed the door again.

Leorio didn’t know if Kurapika would come back. He didn’t even know if he wanted him to come back… that little pain in the neck…

Leorio’s face hit his desk just an inch away from his glasses.

\- Dammit…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad puns are bad and that's why I find them hilarious :D


	3. I just don't know any other way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being out each and every night isn't good for your health.  
> Especially when you're tired. And injured. And can't sleep properly.
> 
> No wonder how Kurapika fell ill...

Kurapika’s lips were bruised again. What happened this time, did he get stuck in a nest and bruised trying to escape or what? This was ridiculous…

\- Doctor, I’m hurt…  
\- I can see that, thank you.

The blonde’s eyes were sparkling strangely when he placed his hands on his desk. He lifted his head a little just to look at him from below like some kind of hungry creature.

\- I really, really hurt.

Kurapika’s lips pouted a little and his grey eyes were now strangely fogged by some unknown emotion.

\- Where does it hurt?

Leorio swallowed nervously, wondering why the air was suddenly so tense around them. Was the air conditioning broken again?

\- It hurts everywhere; I need you to examine my body at once.

And with that went Kurapika’s shirt. The doctor didn’t even need to tell him that it was gone.

His patient’s chest didn’t seem to have any bruise or injury, no sign of wound anywhere. In fact, his skin, while a little pale, seemed perfect and smooth… and for some reason, the blonde decided it still needed to be checked as he took Leorio’s hand to place it on his sides.

\- Whoa!

Leorio woke up suddenly, panting and sweating like crazy. What the hell? What kind of joke was this?!

He blinked several time, trying to focus his sight in the dark of his bedroom before anything. Trying to regain his composure, he breathed slowly and relaxed against the cushion for a bit.

Okay, it was no big deal. It was just some weird stupid beginning of a wet dream, alright?

Who was he kidding?!

\- It IS a big deal dammit!

There was a thud and a long tirade of Spanish swearing in the dark of the room before Leorio left to take a shower and calm himself.

For God’s sake! He couldn’t!

First thing, it was a patient he was dreaming about. And you don’t do such things, never. Second, the patient was male and the last time he checked, Leorio was still a ladies man.

So… what.the.hell?!

He washed his face and rubbed like mad. Dreaming about Mr. Kurta made no sense. Not in that kind of way at least.

He had seen him in his office for the last time a week ago and it didn’t go very smoothly. The least he could say was that his patient left the office in a fury. He wasn’t exactly in a very good mood himself either. Nevertheless, he felt bad about it all. He was bothered and worried. And this is probably why he was having weird dreams about it.

What the fuck, brain?

Subconscious always had a weird way to interpret things when you were sleeping… he should not be too alarmed by this. Surely, it was a reminder of not coming too close. Or just a way to say he was worried… sure.

Dammit, he knew he should have listened to the ‘Patient/Doctor relationship’ lectures but they were just plain boring. Now he felt like an idiot for studying other lessons during those particular lectures. Maybe he should take a look in his books again, just to get some clues on how not to cross the line…

***

It was a new moon night. And really, it was the perfect night to spy on people without being noticed. Well, it would be for Kurapika if his lungs weren’t trying to leave his body from his lips everytime he breathed a little too deep, releasing painful coughs.

A chill ran along his spine and he sighed, adjusting the scarf around his neck to get a little warmer.

Really, he knew he was tough, usually. But running around each and every night began to clearly show on his health. He needed sleep. The good kind of sleep, not the nightmare drenched ones he always got in the late morning.

Another cough let him trembling against the alley wall and he cursed mentally to see how his preys were gone. How was he supposed to keep quiet and not getting noticed while he obviously caught some bronchitis or pneumonia?

A stray cat hissed at him from the top of a garbage can and growled for having been disturbed on his meal.

The blonde massaged quietly his chest. It was itchy and painful as well. He would have to go to the hospital again… not that he couldn’t see another practitioner but Dr. Palidiknight was probably cheaper than all those know-it-all old doctors around. Besides, he was funny. And Kurapika needed a little fun in his life right now. Without those little moments of embarrassed and annoyed doctor, he would probably be sulking all the time, thinking about how impossible the task at hand seemed, how hurting it was to work every night, how worried he was for Pairo and Melody, how sick he was not to know if they were even safe and alive.

He coughed one last time and the cat left in a hurry. That was the moment Kurapika realized he wouldn't catch anything or anyone tonight. He should probably go back home and rest. Well… if you could call his hotel room a home, of course.

***

\- Breathe deeply, ordered the brunette while listening through the stethoscope.

Kurapika breathed as deeply as he could. He felt his lungs bubbling in the process and grew very tempted to cough.

\- Now cough…

It wasn’t an order too difficult to obey this time.

He could hear the doctor humming in his back the next few times he asked the same routine and wondered which one it was: bronchitis, or pneumonia?

Not that it really mattered anyway, in both cases he was sick, shivering like hell and running a bad fever. He really considered going to the Doctor’s office yesterday evening but he woke up feeling so bad it was even hard to pick up the phone and make a call.

\- I must say that I’m surprised…  
\- Ah… What about? Kurapika’s words felt like they were entangled in thick mud.  
\- Many reasons…

Leorio’s gentle hands seemed cold against his burning skin and it was relieving somehow. He wondered if they were always cold or if it was just the contrast against his own feverish skin.

\- … first reason: you’re not injured but sick… second: you called for me specifically when the assistant offered to send my colleague… and third: you live in a hotel room.  
\- You’re so nosy…

Kurapika’s sigh was all but annoyed. A tired smile was on his lips.

\- Why do you live in a hotel room? It must cost a hell lot of money…  
\- I already told you that I wouldn’t stay in town for long, didn’t I?  
\- Don’t forget about your booster shots, tough… By the way, how are your legs?  
\- Huh?  
\- The dog bites.  
\- Oh… it’s fine thank to the cream you prescribed…

Kurapika slightly uncovered one of his legs to prove it. The wounds were neat and healing fine so Leorio felt satisfied. At least concerning those.

\- So, you caught pneumonia. You should go back to bed as soon as I leave… I guess there’s no one to go to the pharmacy for you, am I wrong?  
\- I can probably go myself…

Leorio’s laughter was full of irony and verve.

\- You stay here. I don’t need a reckless patient walking around with such a high fever. If you collapse…  
\- I won’t…

Kurapika was ready to prove his point by walking to the door but a simple push to the side by Leorio almost sent him on the floor.

\- See? You can’t fight your Doctor’s decision and it’s final. I’ll just put it on your note.  
\- … Why are you doing this? Asked the blonde with a dizzy look.

Leorio thought about it for a while then shrugged.

\- I just don’t know any other way… I mean… I had a lecture about what you said last time at medical school but I just don’t work like that.  
\- You’re a fool…  
\- I got that a lot, yeah, I know. Go to bed now, I’ll come back in less than an hour.

And the doctor was out.

When Kurapika went to bed, he almost fell unconscious right away… damn he was exhausted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still for teen and up audience, I'm pretty sure it will change in one or two chapters...  
> Concerning the other characters, they'll make their way into this story on the next chapter. I'll introduce them slowly.
> 
> I hope you like the story... leave a comment if you ever feel like it :)


	4. We'll be fine, you and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not good to be a friend of Kurapika lately... at least, that's what Kurapika thought when he pushed Leorio's friendship away like you push a plate of mushrooms away... 
> 
> Deep down, he hurt.

Pairo trembled a little when the door was closed. He could hear Melody’s soft breathing some meters away from him. He could tell she was looking at him with her probably gentle eyes.

\- Don’t worry, Pairo. We’ll be out of here soon enough.

Her voice was so soft and soothing… this voice that accompanied him for some years now, right back after he lost his sight. She was a musician and she was as blind as he was… but man, what an incredible hearing and huge heart she had…

The first time they went to the group therapy with Kurapika to help him, she approached them and took his hand smoothly, saying he would be alright someday. It surprised him and his best friend to be approached by a stranger this way but she explained she could hear the hiss in his breathing and thought he was on the verge of crying. She was right. It hurt to admit it, but Melody was always right.

\- How do you know? It’s been… weeks? Months? I don’t know anymore…  
\- They already let Kurapika’s mom go, didn’t they? If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us already… don’t cry.  
\- I’m not crying…  
\- Are you sure?

No, he wasn’t.

Like that time, Melody approached him and took his hand.

\- We need to eat our food before the rats come back to take it from us. Will you eat, Pairo? Please.  
\- Yes…

Pairo sighed slightly, wiping his nose and eyes with his sleeve then grabbed the plastic spoon laying around the plate left for the both of them. Soon, one of their keeper would come back to ask which one of them wanted to take a shower today. He would send Melody as he had had a shower the day before and they wouldn’t allow more than five minutes under the water a day.

He began to eat what could be mistaken for porridge. He didn’t know what it was but it was disgusting, as usual.

\- Yes, that’s good, you need some energy, so eat it all if you want.  
\- What about you Melody…? You haven’t eaten anything yesterday either…  
\- I’ll be fine.

He could hear the smile in her voice once more and tried to listen to her direction. No stomach growling, no pitched breath, nothing. She wasn’t hungry. Or she didn’t have enough energy to be hungry anymore.

\- I still think you should eat a little. You’ll get skinny if you don’t eat… and Pika’s gonna be mad at you. Then at me for letting you.

Melody’s laughter was as clear as a breeze in a corn field and it never failed to soothe his heart, even in critical times like this. He extended a full spoon to her direction and could hear her taking the food and trying to chew.

\- Does your jaw hurt? Did they do something to you, Melody?  
\- I am fine, don’t worry.

She smoothed his hair a little with a content sigh.

\- We’ll be fine, you and I. It’s only a matter of time… and I trust Kurapika.  
\- I know… I trust him too… he’ll find a way to get us out of here…

Pairo was confident about it. The three of them might not be related by blood but they always functioned together like if they were siblings. The elder sister Melody, the responsible cadet Kurapika and the crying baby of the family, himself… well, lately he cried a little less. The perks of reaching 21 years old… but he could tell, considering how even the newest additions to their made up family were tougher than him, that he would always be the baby brother. That was quite infuriating sometimes… but it had some good sides too.

He desperately wanted to be out.

He missed to be outside.

The sound of the town around him.

Kurapika’s scolding.

Killua’s pestering.

Gon’s cries of laughter and shenaningans.

He was growing sick of this place smelling like ass, of those rare meals tasting like nothing and the sound of the rats and the creaking door. He hated being there. He hated the way Melody seemed to be giving up when she told him they would be fine. He hated it all.

***

Kurapika woke up to the sound of the door.

He took a look at his watch and saw it was already the late afternoon.

\- You didn’t want to wake up so I went to make groceries, was the answer to an unspoken question.

The blonde sit on his bed and watched groggily as Leorio put down some bags before approaching. The doctor carefully checked his temperature. And Kurapika finally opened his mouth to say something.

\- Don’t you have other patients to tend to? What are you still doing here?  
\- It’s basically my day off.

Kurapika stared blankly at the older male before giving him a weak punch in the arm. It was weak but it still managed to hurt. Leorio took note of Kurapika’s natural strength for later and shook his head.

\- You idiot… mumbled the blonde again. You unbelievable idiot…  
\- Yeah, yeah, scold me all you want, you specifically asked for me and the colleague was busy. I had nothing to do today so if we don’t tell anything, I won’t be in trouble. Just shut up and heal.  
\- A doctor is not supposed to talk like that.  
\- Well, in that case, today I am no doctor. It’s my day off.

A clearly amused smiled appeared on Kurapika’s lips as he folded his arms and snorted.

\- So what are you today? Some creeper coming into people’s room to give them medicine? Do you want to play doctor? Don’t tell me you’re a medicine fetishist…

Leorio’s scandalized face then was priceless and if it weren’t for the cough and the dizziness, the blonde would totally have laughed at him.

\- I don’t know where that came from but I recommend you change your reading tastes… he said patting Kurapika’s back to help him recover from the cough.  
\- Thank you.

Leorio’s hand stopped in shock as he stared.

\- What…? What was that for? Are you sicker than I thought?  
\- Thank you for caring…  
\- Well… you looked like you needed it…

Grey eyes considered him with a hint a kindness then Kurapika shouldered him quietly.

\- … a friend I mean… you look like you needed a friend… or something.  
\- Shush… you’re making a fool of yourself.

The blonde’s voice was almost tender and possessed no ill intent when he told him to shut his big mouth. He was kind of relieved not to have to explain himself tough. He felt really stupid when doing so.

\- You have to stay home for a week.  
\- It’s too long, I have to go back to work sooner than that…

Leorio frowned and pinched Kurapika’s nose.

\- You are going to do what I said you had to do. Did I make myself clear enough or do you want a translation?  
\- Leorio… I need to earn money; I can’t just stay in my bed and wait! Retorted the blond, slapping the molesting hand away.  
\- Is your situation really that bad? Is it all about money?

Leorio paused a moment, his eyes wide.

\- Kurapika, is someone threatening you?  
\- … wha…? Look, I told you countless times already, stay out of my business!

Leorio was less dense than he had previously thought. He was too close from the truth than it was necessary.

\- Kurapika…  
\- You are not my friend. Stop pretending and please leave my room. Just send me the note for the visit and the medicine… thank you.

The doctor growled, angry, and got away from him. He retrieved some medicine near the television and came back to put them on the bedside table.

\- I wrote how you should take those on the packages. I’ll be leaving now. Next time you need a doctor, if my colleague is the only one available, please cope with him.

Kurapika swallowed painfully and let him leave his room. He wasn’t going to call him back or apologize, even if he was tempted to. Being his friend wasn’t safe lately; he didn’t need one who couldn’t fend for himself like Leorio. They were better remaining professional acquaintances, no matter how much it hurt to have to keep him angry.

Leorio quietly shut the door behind him and left the building.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have some questions? If it's the case, don't hesitate and ask away!


	5. The Mother hen prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Kurapika had a fight but it just didn't seem right.  
> On how Leorio is a big teddy bear and Kurapika is a mother hen...

Killua stared at Gon from the other side of the table with this odd little look he sometimes had. A dirty glare, quite cat-like, as if calculating how long he could play with him before he actually killed him. And then it was gone and long forgotten as soon as Gon stared back.

\- Killua, do you have any news from Kurapika?  
\- No I don’t, Gon. If I had, I would’ve called you right away and you know it…

Gon sighed heavily and ate another mouthful of cake.

\- Why is he always trying to settle things all on his own?!  
\- Because he’s a prick.  
\- Killua!!!  
\- Such a stupid, stubborn, good-intentioned mother hen prick…

Killua yawned and stretched nonchalantly, pretending to be annoyed by the situation when he really was worried sick. But he let Gon being the loud one about it. It was his best friend’s role to be noisy and excitable, not his. He was the cynical kid in their ‘family’, after all.

\- Do you think Melody and Pairo are ok?

Gon had finished eating and was looking at him with his big sad puppy eyes.

\- They probably are… they need them alive for the exchange.  
\- Why don’t we go to the police?!  
\- We already discussed this, this organization seems to have acquaintances with the authorities, they would know right away.  
\- Then why don’t we just go get them ourselves?! We’re strong you and I, aren’t we? We could…  
\- Gon! They’re many out there and they’re all at least as strong as my brother Illumi. We don’t stand a chance, especially if Melody and Pairo are weakened somehow. Even if we were able to break in, we would probably have to carry them and they wouldn’t let us go out. We would be captives as well and Kurapika would have to gather even more money. Do you get it or not?  
\- You make many assumptions…  
\- You know I was trained to see every possibility of things going wrong.  
\- Yes but…  
\- Gon!

The brunette pouted and looked away, chewing on his lower lip. There probably was something they could do to help!

\- What if we tried to earn some money too? Kurapika would be back sooner and we could have Pairo and Melody back!  
\- We can’t do that…  
\- Why?!  
\- They stated Kurapika had to work alone to make amend… I don’t know what they meant by that but they obviously have a grudge against him… they could kill or severely hurt either one of them to punish us.  
\- I hate standing here doing nothing!  
\- I know Gon… me too.

The white haired boy clenched his teeth and his fists on the table, trembling from inner rage. The teenager wasn’t lying.

***

Leorio’s food tasted bitter this evening.

Being rebuked like that was sometimes hard to handle. He’d experienced that many times already, with women mostly, but it rarely hurt that much.

Maybe because this time, it was his attempts at friendship that were denied and not some easy flirting. Or maybe just because he cared too deeply already…

In any case, he was in a bad mood and shape. He couldn’t help but see and hear Kurapika’s hidden kindness everytime he thought back at it. The way he teased him a little at first, like he forgot himself. He saw the sadness in his eyes when he pushed him away.

The blonde was haunted by something beyond his grasp and he thought it was better to fight it alone. It was a lonely fight, a sad one. His reaction when Leorio implied he could be threatened by someone caught him off guard back then but it only meant he was not far from the truth.

Leorio sighed and pushed his plate away, looking at his phone with a disgruntled expression then got up to go take a shower. He needed to rub frustration off his skin and he wouldn’t get out before another half an hour.

When he finally took the phone and composed Kurapika’s number, it was already nine and he thought about it a little too late.

\- Hello, who is this?

Kurapika’s voice sounded weird on the phone. Maybe he was sleeping already.

\- It’s your doctor…

The sigh on the other side of the line was obvious.

\- Leorio, it’s late… what could you possibly want?  
\- We need to talk.  
\- I don’t think so…  
\- Stop pushing me away like that; you’ll need to talk to someone eventually!  
\- … Goodnight Leorio…  
\- I’ll come to your place tomorrow morning, we’ll talk.  
\- … Alright…

Kurapika sighed again and hanged up, slowly shaking his head. This man was persistent; he could give him that…

***

When Leorio came back the next morning, he was carrying a present in the form of a gigantic cup of fresh coffee from the corner.

Kurapika’s first temptation was to take the coffee from him and slam the door at his face. But he was too polite and composed to do that so he gently stepped aside instead.

\- Good morning!

Leorio’s cheerfulness was unexpected but welcome nonetheless…

Kurapika acknowledged him by a slight bow of the head and he shut the door behind the doctor.

\- How do you feel today? Asked Leorio while handing his coffee cup over.  
\- Better… the fever is now bearable… thank you.

The blonde took the offered coffee and sipped from the cup.

\- You realize I see no obligation to talk to you, right?

Leorio nodded in acknowledgment and looked around for someplace to sit. Unfortunately, it was a hotel room and beside Kurapika’s bed, there was nothing to sit on so he settled on the ground and patted the bed at his side. The younger man rolled his eyes but sat on the bed, still sipping from the cup of coffee distractedly.

Time passed and an awkward silence laid between the two of them until the blonde put his empty mug on the bedside table, next to his medication and opened his mouth to say something.

\- How are you today?  
\- Really? Casual chat now?

Leorio smirked and looked up at Kurapika, giving him a stern look. The youngest answered with a well-known pout and slight kicks from the knee into the doctor’s shoulder.

\- You wanted to talk, so we talk…  
\- Smartass…

The brunette caught the other’s knee to stop him from kicking and kept him in place.

\- Excuse-me, what do you think you’re doing?  
\- I’m keeping you from molesting me.  
\- And do you really have to keep your gigantic hand there?

There was no mirth in the question but only genuine confusion. Leorio raised his eyebrows but let go of Kurapika’s knee, only to be rewarded with an even more confused look from the blonde.

\- Don’t stare at me like this!  
\- You were the one starting it!  
\- Are you going to argue with everything?  
\- … Come on, Leorio… just please… shut up.

Leorio realized then that Kurapika was as flustered as confused and his cheeks turned a curious hue of pink…

\- But…  
\- Will you just be the sensitive one for once and stop embarrassing me?!

More than pink, he was now completely red. That was weird.

\- Did you take your pills as I asked you to?  
\- What does it have to do with everything? Asked Kurapika; blinking.  
\- You look feverish again…  
\- … You idiot…

Kurapika chuckled a little and passed a hand on his face to relax himself. He could do this; there was nothing to worry about.

\- That’s my middle name… or so you decided.  
\- Are you on a day off today as well?  
\- Yup! I’m available.  
\- … I don’t know if your ability to make double meanings is a gift or a curse of yours…

Leorio self-consciously rubbed his neck with a chuckle.

\- I wouldn’t dare to use it consciously with you! He defended himself.  
\- Oh, really? Why?  
\- Because! You’re a man, so…  
\- Oh, yes, it’s true. I am and so are you, deadpanned Kurapika.

If Leorio wanted to state the obvious, they could be two at this game.

\- My statement is…  
\- That you like women. It is obvious, don’t worry.  
\- Oh… what do you mean ‘obvious’?!

Kurapika laughed again before coughing really bad and Leorio was fast to get on his feet and pat his back with concern. He gave him a bottle of water he bought the day before and waited for Kurapika to sound better.

\- … by ‘obvious’ I meant you clearly suck at flirting with men, no pun intended. So, you probably don’t do it on purpose and you’re more than probably attracted to women?  
\- … I can’t believe I just heard that coming out of your mouth…

Leorio’s aggravated look was hilarious.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous, more and more.  
> But deep down, I love it.


	6. Man, you got it bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need your best friend's help to point out the obvious.  
> Even is said best friend has weird methods.

\- Did you take your pills, today?  
\- Yes ‘mom’, of course ‘mom’!  
\- I’m gonna murder you…

Pietro’s laughter filled the restaurant, startling the rare clients for breakfast. Leorio gave his friend a chastising look then laughed with him for a while, just happy to be able to discuss with him after all this time.

\- So, they wouldn’t tell me anything on the phone… how did it go at the hospital?

Leorio’s sudden serious made Pietro sigh and roll his eyes.

\- They said the same thing as usual: I’ll be fine for now if I do everything they told me to do. Since I have you constantly checking on my butts from the age of 5, I think this will be no problem, I’d even get to live after you die so stop freaking out.  
\- I am not freaking out, I’m just worried about my best pal, I can’t help it…  
\- I know Leorio… and I also know you’re the way you are just because I am what I am and frankly, I don’t like it… it’s a good think you got to love your job or I would kick your ass for being so… so…  
\- Altruistic?  
\- Yeah.

Both men laughed at that like kids would do although they both were 25 years old. The maid at the counter rolled his eyes and pursed her lips with a slight smile. She knew those two since they were children and they probably wouldn’t ever change.

\- Take it easy tough… cystic fibrosis is not a cute disease and you know it.  
\- You’re gonna make me cry in my fruit salad… Stop talking about my lungs and how gross and unfair they are and start talking about you for a change. What’s up?

Leorio thought for a moment, poking at his pancake with his fork. What would Pietro want to hear? His days at the hospital weren’t that thrilling, he was single again, his mom was fine as always… so really, what kind of news could he share? Suddenly, he remembered a blond mane and grey mocking eyes and felt a spark of amusement bubbling into his throat and reach the corner of his lips.

\- I met someone interesting… made me think of you a lot by moments: stubborn funny smartass.  
\- Oh? They’re a patient of yours?  
\- A totally reckless one, you don’t imagine how often I have to patch him!

Leorio facepalmed at that statement and Pietro put his chin into his palm, raising an eyebrow.

\- You look like someone needing to howl at the full moon so go on, complain, I’m listening.

Leorio snorted at the mental picture Pietro just invoked and passed a hand in his own hair.

\- Well, he’s in town only for some kind of business but he keeps coming back at my office injured. I have no idea what kind of business he’s in but he looks exhausted… he came to me with a concussion, a shoulder dislocation, dog bites, bruises from a fight and now he caught pneumonia… he doesn’t want to talk about it and it gets me worried…  
\- Go on.

Pietro chewed his toast distractedly.

\- I tried to ask countless time because you know, as a doctor I care for my patients’ wellbeing. And I don’t know what he’s doing for a living but it doesn’t seem healthy at all. Each time I asked he scolded me like if I was some kind of child. That was irritating…  
\- But you kept asking…?  
\- Of course I did!  
\- Of course you would...  
\- Well, I gathered some puzzle pieces but I still don’t understand fully… he’s alone in this town and has no friend or relatives, lives in a hotel room, probably works at night and seems to owe a lot of money to some nasty people. I don’t know to which extend…

Pietro let a small whistle escape his lips and looked straight at his childhood friend.

\- You got to know that just by asking?  
\- No, I had to deduce from his negative answers and his attitude towards specific questions…  
\- I thought so, you’re terrible in the art of investigation…  
\- Hey! I still got to get some information!  
\- But it’s not confirmed yet, they’re only suppositions. Now, why are you so bothered, he’s gonna leave town in a little while, right?  
\- … I… don’t know.

And he really didn’t. He thought about it of course, but he couldn’t find a reason. He knew it was easier to let the blonde live his reckless life on his own and let it go but he couldn’t. That was ridiculously frustrating. He didn’t realize then that he was pouting when deep in thoughts and Pietro examined all his little features and twirling emotions show behind his glasses.

\- Man, you got it bad… really, really bad…

The sound of his best friend’s voice pulled the doctor out of his self-inquisition and he blinked, wondering what he was talking about with his fork between his serious lips.

\- What?  
\- Is he pretty?

Leorio’s eyes widened in shock at the question and he almost choked with his coffee. Really, what kind of question was that? What did it have with the rest of the conversation? Of course he was pretty but that was not the point! Wait. Why would he think that Kurapika was pretty? That was a very stupid thought!

The young doctor purposely averted his eyes to look at the traffic through the window.

\- From your reaction, I suppose he is then.  
\- … stop it, Pietro! You know I love women, I am absolutely not into men.  
\- Says the man who received his first kiss from me.  
\- I’m really gonna murder you… you know it was just an experiment between kids, don’t throw it at my face when it’s convenient for you, prick!

Pietro mocked him for a minute with lewd kissing noises and Leorio had to put his glasses on the table and hide his face behind both hands from embarrassment. He was red to his ear tips and beginning to wonder why he had such friends to begin with.

When Pietro stopped his mockery, he stared at him between two fingers with murderous intent. Pietro was smiling like a cat.

\- How is he like? Come on, I want to know so I can help you better!  
\- You mean so you can laugh at me better…  
\- Of course!  
\- Bastard…

Leorio sighed and finally uncovered his face and put his glasses on again. If Kurapika thought he was nosy, what would he think of Pietro who was way nosier than he was? Not that the two of them would ever meet, tough.

\- Come on, tell me! Or draw his face on a napkin if you want, just let me know, please!  
\- You’re overjoyed, I don’t like it…  
\- Leorio, I will tell your mom you kissed me at the age of twelve!  
\- Gghh…! Alright, stop, I’ll tell you, stop talking about it, it’s really embarrassing!  
\- You’re hurting me, friend, here I thought you liked it…

Leorio’s glare was significant enough to shut his best friend’s big mouth.

\- He has blond hair, grey eyes and slender limbs.

And with that, he took a mouthful of pancake and chewed furiously. Pietro was unsatisfied.

\- And…?  
\- What do you want to know?!  
\- I want more details. You know, with my sickness, I don’t have many distractions and gossip became my reason to live!  
\- Don’t you dare using your condition like that with me!

He grumbled at Pietro expectant look.

\- He has fair skin and he probably could have a haircut as his locks are constantly falling into his eyes… he has… gentle eyes and a kind smile. Also, he has very light freckles on his nose. Did I mention he broke his nose once?  
\- Stay focused on the description.  
\- Well… I don’t know what to describe… let me think… he has a soft voice… and laughs at my stupid puns? Also he’s sassy and very observant.  
\- He looks like a ‘Kristen Bell’ kind of person.  
\- Heh?  
\- You sound like you described me a male version of Veronica Mars and it’s very disturbing.  
\- Duh?

Leorio raised both eyebrows at the mental picture of Kurapika playing Veronica Mars on a tv show. The worst thing? It worked incredibly well… and imagining Kurapika with a camera or investigating sounded quite natural…

\- Do you remember how you ‘loved’ Veronica Mars when we were teenagers?  
\- Pietro, shut your big mouth, I’m trying to think…  
\- Is it working?  
\- …  
\- You’re in love, big moron.  
\- Don't be silly!  
\- You're the silly one, sorry, pal...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro's and Leorio's friendship is awesome!


	7. I'm sorry but I have to kiss you all over your face right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is having awful nights and wakes up from nightmares more than often.  
> This one seemed too much to bear all alone.
> 
> When the doctor turns into medicine.

Kurapika woke up from another terrible nightmare, panting hard.

His trembling hands caught his phone to check the hour and he could see it was only 5 in the morning. So he only slept 2 hours before waking up.

His heart was pounding hard in his aching chest and his lungs were killing him so he turned on the lights and took a deep breath from his inhaler. He rested his back against the bedframe and exhaled slowly like Leorio told him to. He then closed his eyes, trying to chase away the remaining fogs of dreams from his mind. It didn’t work. It went worse. He began to drown in mid-sleep again and resume his nightmare of bloody corpses of friends and relatives and began to cry, opening his eyes again.

Drained from worries, he caught his phone again and texted Gon for reassurance but the teenager must have been asleep for he received no text back.

Rubbing the irritating tears from his face with his sleeve, he tried to text Killua instead and waited painful minutes for his phone to light up again.

‘We’re sound and safe, so is your mom, try to sleep.’

The blonde let out a whine of relief and asked if they had news of Pairo and Melody, waiting again with anguish.

‘Sorry, they didn’t call yet since you left town. Seriously, go to sleep, you sound exhausted.’

Did it show that much through his texts? He wished Killua goodnight and turned the lights off again, curling in a ball in his bed. There he waited for sleep to kick back in. And it didn’t.

He looked at the clock again and it was 7.

He was still trembling like the single leaf left on a branch in the beginning of winter. He began checking the pictures stored into his phone to try to feel better… and it was probably the silliest move he could have done. Whining and weeping like a lonely child, he stopped looking at it and wondered what he could do to feel better.

He sat up and tried to compose himself but just succeeded at feeling nauseated in addition so he turned on the TV, looking for some distraction. He stared at it blankly; feeling more and more hollow, then he decided to catch his phone again.

It was Sunday morning and he didn’t know who to call. Still, he needed to hear a voice, so he called that moron of a doctor. The phone ringed five times and then it got to voice mail. Kurapika didn’t know what he wanted to say. Or if he had anything to say at all. So he remained silent for countless seconds before feeling the weeping sounds rolling out of his throat again and hung up.

Cursing himself for being a stupid fool, Kurapika turned his phone off and buried his face in the pillow.

When he heard a knock on the door, it was quarter to eight.

He tried to ignore it but the knocking intensified, forcing him out off bed. His cheeks were still wet and salty and his eyes were probably red but at least, he wasn’t crying anymore when he opened the door to a very concerned Leorio, already composing his number on his phone.

\- So you really were at home!  
\- … yeah…  
\- You were crying…  
\- … yeah…

Dammit, so eloquent today! He really was a mess, wasn’t he? Killua was right; he should consider sleeping, even if it meant medication…

Before he knew it, a huge hand was gently rubbing the top of his head and he looked up in surprise when Leorio spoke again.

\- I’m sorry but I really have to kiss you all over your face right know...

He blinked, and then Leorio’s lips were on his forehead, nose and cheekbones.

Kurapika didn’t know where this came from but it did surprise him enough to stop sulking for a second or two and blush.

When Leorio got away to look at him again, he could say how flustered he was, blinking and rubbing his neck. He didn’t know where it came from either.

With a scowl, Kurapika grabbed the other man’s tie, pulled him inside the room and closed the door.

\- Kurapika?  
\- Do things properly or don’t do them at all!

The blonde’s voice was hoarse from his previous tears and he barely recognized it but it certainly hold the usual determination.

Before he could process second thoughts, and because his mind was a mess of emotions and his body was numb from the lack of proper sleep, Kurapika’s hands hooked on Leorio’s vest and brought them closer.

He sucked air in more than he breathed when he lifted his face up again to stare at the confused man with a frown.

***

Leorio didn’t know if Kurapika was on the verge of kicking his ass or kissing him but whatever it was, he was locked to his eyes and couldn’t run away.

He swallowed uneasiness loudly then placed his hands on Kurapika’s shoulder, hoping it would protect him from his wrath or anything it was by steadying him if necessary.

He wasn’t sure he heard the words slipping out the blonde’s lips when he said it; he was way too unfocused and deafened because of Kurapika’s hand covering his ears on purpose. But something was sure: the blonde was speaking out loud and definitely didn’t want him to hear it. That at least, he understood, so he dropped his guard, and put his own hands on Kurapika’s to provide better sound-proving.

Kurapika seemed to approve his gesture for he tilted his head and pursed his lips a little. Then he spoke again. And it took an eternity for him to spill it all out. But eventually, he ran out of speech and his hands left Leorio’s ears to rub at his hair and jaw.

\- Thank you for not listening.  
\- … you’re welcome…

Kurapika’s lips on his felt like carnal kindness tainted with a bit of uncertainty and hesitation. A simple peck on the lips, not even a real kiss, but it was enough to shake Leorio’s assurance.

He was a ladies man.

And yet, he was getting head over heels for another man with a simple brush of lips… he was so fucked.

***

Kurapika finally let go of Leorio, avoiding his eyes to look at the television. There was some cartoon going on, not that he really cared about it but it was distracting him from the thick atmosphere going on in the room.

A shift on his side made him turn his head just to see Leorio let himself fall on his backside on the bed with a devastated look.  

He might have just been awful to him right now…

\- Leorio… are you alright? He approached him with concern.  
\- Damn Kurapika…

Leorio shook his head violently, like he needed it to think straight again.

\- …  
\- … you just made me doubt my own sexuality, how could you?  
\- … I…  
\- You’re the devil in an angel suit!

Still, Leorio’s eyes were all but accusing. They were soft, fond even. If the little smirk was another clue, Kurapika could say he was being teased again.

The blonde snorted, provoking a false demonstration of accusatory from Leorio. And as always, things went crescendo and Kurapika ended up laughing out loud under Leorio’s very gentle look.

If there were tears in his eyes, it was only from laughter as their forehead touched and their hands locked. This man sitting on his bed was a stupid doctor… but he was a very good medicine.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... just... squealed...  
> Angst and fluff and cuteness, everything I love in one single chapter... now I have to go back to report writing but aw man! How I loved writing this chapter!
> 
> *Fuzzy feelings, fuzzy feelings*


	8. It could be some huge mistake but I'm glad we agreed to do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is seeking comfort into Leorio's arms.  
> Leorio is not sure he is totally straight anymore as he lets him.
> 
> [Warning : comfort, smut, doctor play, teasing, incredibly long foreplay, hair pulling kinks etc.]

As far as he could think, they knew nothing of each other, except for tiny bits of clues scattered here and there in the coma between two words, the corner of each other’s lips and the longing in their eyes. They knew nothing and yet, they felt comfortable and content to laugh with each other and to caress each other’s face while breathing the same warm oxygen between the two of them.

Kurapika had landed on Leorio’s lap and was massaging the doctor’s scalp without thinking anything about it. Their foreheads were joined together.

There was no light in the hotel room except for the television, sending strange colors and patterns running on their skin.

There was no sound, except for their calm breathing and the gentle rustle of Kurapika’s sleeping shirt when Leorio’s right hand caressed his left side.

None of them dared to speak. They would eventually at some time, but not right away.

The blonde finally let go of Leorio’s hair, only to place his hands on the taller man’s shoulders and take a look at him. He wasn’t sure what was going on anymore; if it wasn’t best to send the man away again even though he was the one calling for his help. Kurapika’s lips parted slightly but he found nothing right to say when Leorio’s thumb softly grazed the corner of his mouth. This is when Kurapika’s heart made a backflip and he reached the hand to kiss his palm before leaving Leorio’s lap.

Leorio blinked and looked at the blonde with wonder when Kurapika stared at him with an undecipherable expression.

\- I …

The blonde swallowed painfully and chewed at his upper lip.

\- What’s wrong, Kurapika? He looked like if he wanted to ask something but didn’t dare.

Leorio got up as well and tilted his head, waiting.

The blonde took a breath as deep as he could with his healing pneumonia and nipped at his thumbnail a bit before speaking.

\- I… I hurt myself…

Leorio tilted his head on the side and frowned, wondering what he meant by that, exactly.

\- Where did you hurt yourself? He finally asked, just in case.  
\- My left knee…

Leorio narrowed his eyes a bit as he hadn’t seen any sign of it but got along.

\- Sit on the bed, I’ll tend to it.

Kurapika blinked in disbelief but sat on the bed anyway, uncovering his left leg and waited. Leorio had to kneel to take a look and was mostly bothered by the absence of light in the room but he carefully lifted his patient’s leg with both hands around the knee to check the tendons.

Kurapika snorted and placed his foot on Leorio’s shoulder while the doctor looked for any deep injury. The blonde couldn’t decide if it was cute or a little pathetic. Probably both. In any case, it was typically Leorio.

\- Kurapika, you don’t seem to…

Leorio’s speech was interrupted by Kurapika’s leg seemingly attempting to get him closer to the bed. And suddenly it dawned to him…

\- Oh…  
\- Oh.  
\- Aren’t you ashamed to play doctor with an actual one?

Leorio smirked when Kurapika rolled his eyes. Then he kissed the blonde’s under knee, leaving him wide eyed and shivering a little.

\- Is there any other injury needed to be treated? Asked the brunette with a smirk.

He was once a ladies man, true. Apparently, he forgot it somewhere on the porch of the hotel, on his way to Kurapika’s room. For he was in a hurry. Also, Kurapika was crying. And the blonde’s face drenched with tears was a sight he didn’t want to see again. So he forgot how to act straight when Kurapika began to be affectionate. And he felt ok with it. For now, at least.

\- My throat is sore…?  
\- Oh really?

Leorio passed his large hand under Kurapika’s jaw and palpated to tease him a little before caressing his throat with his fingertips. Kurapika closed his eyes in a sigh and the other man kissed his throat and nipped at it.

\- Is it still sore?  
\- No, I think my throat feels better, thank you, doctor.  
\- My pleasure…

Kurapika dug his fingers into Leorio’s hair and tugged a little for him to lift his chin so he could have proper access to his lips. He bent and placed a chaste kiss on the doctor’s lips then let him go.

\- Could you please still check something before you leave?  
\- Of course, this is what I am here for. What part of you needs ministrations?

Kurapika thought about it a little. Even if it was tempting to answer with something quite lewd, he didn’t want to so…

\- I think my heart is malfunctioning… maybe it is broken…?

… Instead he sounded incredibly cheesy. He would slap himself later for that...

Leorio seemed mesmerized nonetheless as he slowly placed his ear on Kurapika’s chest.

\- Hm… I’m afraid I have trouble listening with your shirt on, would you please lift it up for me?  
\- Of course...

Kurapika felt strangely happy doing this. Not that it made any sense as he was still trying to chase the man away some days before that… he simply put that whole situation on his loneliness and lack of sleep then shoved it under the rug and lifted his pajama shirt.

Leorio’s skin was warm against his chest and his sideburns itched a little. It felt strange but still, it was the good kind of strange so he breathed deeply and closed his eyes again while Leorio listened to his heartbeat.

\- Your heart is erratic… I’m afraid it’s a bad case of lovesick you have there… I recommend a lot of kisses and a bit of sleep as well. Your heart will be as good as new in a couple of days.

Leorio placed a kiss on his heart and his hands on his hips then looked at him with a smile.

\- Thank you, doctor… how much do I owe?

Kurapika’s cheeks were a little red.

\- A kiss on the lips is all it will cost you.

The blonde’s shirt was thrown on the floor just before he bent down again; cupping Leorio’s face with his hands, then kissed him.

Their lips were chasing the other’s for a while when the brunette felt the tip of Kurapika’s tongue grazing his upper lip and felt badly intoxicated. A wave of warmth rolled through his chest as he parted his lips to brush his tongue against the blonde’s, eliciting a slight moan from Kurapika.

They parted briefly as Kurapika put Leorio’s glasses out of the way and pulled him on the bed. Then, they kissed again, hungrier this time, all teeth and nipping, moans and thrusting.

Somehow, Kurapika had straddled Leorio under him on the bed and was nipping at his earlobe while undoing his tie. And all the brunette could think at the moment was how smooth the skin was under his hands, even with the bruises and wounds he had had to treat those past weeks.

He didn’t realize right away how bad the situation seemed, it only dawned him when his shirt was wide open and Kurapika’s hands were on his bare chest, fingertips brushing against his ribs, belly and navel. He couldn’t help but catch the blonde’s hands in his to stop their exploration.

Kurapika stopped nipping at his jaw and looked at him with questioning eyes.

\- … Leorio… I am sorry; I should have asked you first if you were ok with this…  
\- Just slow down a little…  
\- Are you sure?

Kurapika’s serious look was too much to bear at a moment like this, really…

\- It could be some huge mistake but I’m glad we agreed to do it so… yeah, I’m ok.

Leorio brought Kurapika’s hand to his lips and kissed each and every finger, surprisingly pleasing the younger man on top of him if his happy chuckle was any clue.

\- You’re incredibly cheesy…  
\- Says the lovesick man…

Most of the time, when one was laughing at moments like this, something probably went wrong on the way. It was not the case here though… and Kurapika’s laughter was communicative as he rolled against Leorio’s side, nuzzling in the crook of his neck. For Leorio’s defense, he was ticklish and Kurapika’s hair was very fluffy…

Both of them had trouble to get it on again, holding each other and laughing like children at some bad jokes they made up but they got over it somehow and stared into each other’s eyes.

They rolled over again and Leorio was on top this time, nipping at Kurapika’s neck with an unknown dedication. That elicited a long moan from the blonde who straddled the doctor’s hips between his legs, pulling him closer to his groin.

Leorio’s hands ran against Kurapika’s fair skin; his cheek, his neck, his chest and his hips and his touching there provoked a violent chill on Kurapika’s feature. The blonde whined and straddled him a bit more. The smaller hands were on his chest again, grazing a nipple and teasing it mercilessly until it got hard; then they descended between them to unbuckle Leorio’s belt.

Whatever Kurapika was trying to accomplish was rendered difficult by their position though and it took him some time to get rid of that annoying piece of leather, pestering in his mind against it. Leorio was more composed as he was patiently rubbing at Kurapika’s ridiculously covered thighs and having a lot of fun watching the blonde’s struggle against his belt. When he finally succeeded, he rewarded him with a deep kiss, rolling his tongue against the roof of Kurapika’s mouth and humming softly to meet the blonde’s teeth halfway. He nipped at his lower lip for a moment before pulling away and took another look.

The blonde’s breathing was heavy, lips parted and cheeks on fire, his hair were a messy ball of golden fluff and his neck was slightly bruised due to his previous nipping. If he hadn't been aroused back then –but he already was-, the sight alone would have been enough to turn him on… never again he would pretend to be entirely straight after that… It was impossible to backpedal when all he wanted now was to kiss that boy’s navel and inner thighs and make him moan and whine.

Kurapika’s shaking hands tried to get Leorio rid of his opened shirt and the taller man felt compelled to oblige. The pants quickly followed the same path and the only things left between them were a pair of boxers and pajamas trousers.

Leorio followed his selfish wishes and began to trail kisses along Kurapika’s chest and stomach. When his kissed his navel, the blonde’s legs finally gave up and released their grip, falling on the sides, only to be replaced by a hand into his hair.

\- Ah… Leorio…

Kurapika’s voice sounded higher than it usually was and dammit, it sounded so pleading and sexy...

The taller man slipped a hand under the blonde’s pajamas belt and caressed his ass slowly, dragging the trousers carefully down to his knees.

If Kurapika weren’t already lying on his back, the simple idea of this would’ve made him fall down. Things never went according to plan, true. But this… this was a huge detour from where he had intended to go in the first place. The touristic detour, with all the nice shops and sellers trying to steal all the money out of your wallet… but it felt great and the view was awesome as well… he wanted to say something smart or nice but all his brain could focus on right now was ‘Leorio’. Oh well… too bad. Not that it mattered much during the ride anyway…

\- Leorio…. Hmn…  
\- I’m here, I’m here.

Leorio’s head between his thighs, kissing the soft skin of the inside was a sight he would probably never forget… and while he was nipping again at the sensitive skin, Kurapika felt all his walls tumbling down at once and moaned so loudly that the other guests on this floor would have no doubt on what was going on in this room. Kurapika would never have guessed he was a shouter until now… he was usually quiet...

Leorio’s length twitched painfully at that sound but he tried to ignore it and focused on the blonde’s hand into his hair instead. Kurapika was pulling at it and his knees trembled slightly like if he was already undone. Maybe he was.

Leorio’s nose was dangerously close from his shaft but not quite here yet. He could feel the other’s breath teasing his arousal without even looking at it.

\- You’re very sensitive…

That statement alone rendered the blonde quite mad as he roughly pulled Leorio back to him and kissed him hard. The brunette didn’t complain, even if it hurt, and held Kurapika’s body close to his.

With one or two kicks, the blonde could finally get rid of his pajamas and brush his right thigh against Leorio’s hip. His other leg tangled between the other man’s and he rolled them again in a single move, breaking the kiss to stare at him.

Where Kurapika was slim and slender, Leorio was large and muscular. There was no doubt that the man could crush his throat if he wanted to, except he wouldn’t. The younger male ran his fingers on Leorio’s slightly hairy torso and marveled at how good that felt.

The brunette’s eyes were lost in a haze when the other’s lips captured a nipple. It was just a distraction though, for he was already working on his real goal that was having the other male completely naked.

Kurapika freed Leorio’s throbbing length with caution and felt dazed at the sight of it. The main reason was that he was huge and he was not sure how he could handle it in any reasonable way and not getting hurt, especially without any lubricant around… and then he thought about a particular slightly tiny problem none of them had think about earlier: safety.

Kurapika felt like he could die from frustration, embarrassment and all sort of things at the moment but he wouldn’t let it show and just kissed Leorio’s tip with a smirk on the lips.

The blonde was a lot of things: cautious, reserved and self-conscious sometimes. But he surely wasn’t shy. Unless his partners liked him to be, then he would gladly fake it. With Leorio, he had the sentiment he could just be himself and do as he pleased. It was a nice sentiment.

\- Ku… Kurapika, I just… thought about… we don’t have… I just…  
\- Shh… I know, I realized already, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.

Kurapika’s smile was meant to be reassuring before his lips grazed and teased Leorio’s arousal again. The blond hair was incredibly soft against his inner thigh skin and added extra stimulus, enough to make Leorio groan lowly. It elicited a devilish smirk from Kurapika as he realized he could probably finish him without ever touching him entirely.

\- Say… who’s sensitive now?  
\- Agh… ‘Pika… don’t be such a tease!!!

Leorio was embarrassed, red to the tip of his ears, and completely struggling against inner turmoil. He glared at Kurapika with fake anger and the blonde chuckled.

\- Serves you right, moron!

Leorio gasped his indignation but the other man didn’t seem to really care as he lay on top of him, nicely placing himself between Leorio’s thighs and rubbed their groins together.

There was more kissing. Long, deep and wet kisses and wild hands touching everywhere they could.

That really wasn’t an academic case of sex session; it was messy and clumsy but it didn’t matter at all. They were enjoying the moment anyway; moaning, groaning and whining at each thrust of their hips.

They wouldn’t finish each other that way, they knew it. However, it was good enough to bring them on the verge of pleasure until one of them decided it was time to end it.

They couldn’t remember which one it was, they couldn’t even remember which hand belonged to whom, but surely, one of them ended it when they grabbed their arousals and thrust them together.

If their love making session wasn’t messy yet, it became absurdly so.

Kurapika went totally wild and pulled at Leorio’s hair again; chanting his name countless times. All Leorio could retort were grunts and lewd noises until they reached their orgasms.

The blonde laying on top of the doctor seemed more than drained at the moment and closed his eyes, head buried against Leorio’s chest.

\- You alright?  
\- … sleepy…  
\- Ok.

Leorio struggled with the sheets under the two of them but managed to cover the blonde to the shoulders, passed a hand into his messy locks of hair and let Kurapika fall asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... that one was incredibly difficult for me to write.  
> I usually don't write smut in english... it's difficult enough in french... but I wanted to so I did it anyway...
> 
> I have no idea if this should be rated M or E though... could someone tell me please?


	9. Doodle 1 : In a television-lit bedroom

> Here's a doodle for you. I'm sorry, my scanner broke, I had to take a picture with my phone then try to arrange it with photoshop quite quickly.
> 
> There won't be any chapter until friday I think... but I'll update as soon as I can :)
> 
> Have a nice week, pals!
> 
> Kyni.


	10. Papa has to hide for some days but he will be back soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is on his own again.  
> And there are bad news waiting for him.

Kurapika’s small hands pawed at his mother’s dress. She was crying for some days now, looking through the window with a lot of sadness on her once lively face.

Kurapika’s mom looked down at his son and forced a smile, wiping the tears off her face.

\- Yes my dear?  
\- Why you crying?

She gently brushed her son’s soft hair and face. She never stopped smiling while doing it, but her eyes told different emotions. The young boy could not decipher it back then.

\- It is alright, Pika. I only cry because I want to see Papa.  
\- Where is Papa?

Kurapika hadn’t seen his father for days now. People with black suits came at their house one week before and he left with them and a small piece of luggage. Where did his dad go? For how long would he be away? No one mentioned those things to him, not even the nice man with longer hair who patted his head and said he would take care of him. He promised Kurapika when he wouldn’t want to let go of his father’s leg, even after he reassured him and kissed his cheek.

The stranger promised he would protect the man with his own life if he needed to and Kurapika believed him. He had no other choice anyway as the other men where leaving the house with his dad.

His mother cried a lot since that day. She was tired and sad. But she kept on smiling at him when he talked to her. And Kurapika hated that.

\- Papa has to hide for some days but he will be back soon.

She kissed his forehead and asked him if he wanted some cookies, then she retrieved a box and ate half of it, trying not to sob.

***

Kurapika and his mother never saw him again and Kurapika began to believe his father abandoned them when he turned six years old and never asked where he was again. He would clench his teeth and fists whenever one mentioned his fatherless situation at school. He would get into fights until his mother made him promise to never hurt others because they were idiots. He would begin to hate school and his former friends so he stopped talking at anyone other than his mother.

Her child had become a gloomy kid with no friend soon enough. So she would do the only thing she could think of: she tried to make him meet new people.

She listed the two of them to Bujinkan Budo Taijutsu lessons. She hadn’t practiced martial arts for years but she remembered how it helped her to focus her anger and energy when she was a teenager.

It took a year for Kurapika to meet Pairo. They were the youngest members of the group as well as the only kids under ten years old. Kurapika was already the toughest kid of the youngster lessons and soon became Pairo’s model as he followed him everywhere, asking for a spar.

The blonde would refuse countless times before they came to an agreement. He would spar with Pairo only if the younger boy could progress from mukyu to nikyu[1]. Kurapika was near sankyu[2] when Pairo came back to him with a huge grin and a tooth missing. It warmed Kurapika’s heart to scold him about how he shouldn’t injure himself for such foolish purposes.

\- Never do that again! It’s stupid to hurt yourself if nobody’s life is on the line!  
\- Jeez! It’s just a baby tooth, it will grow back! Stop being dramatic over everything!

Kurapika’s mom watched his son scold the young Pairo for ten minutes with a smile on her face. His son was finally opening up to people again.

***

When Kurapika opened his eyes again, it was somewhere around noon already. His bed was empty; as he would have guessed, Leorio was gone.

He sat on his bed and took a look at his phone, turning it on.

He had three text messages, one from Leorio and two from Gon at 9 and 11 in the morning.

First of Gon’s message was reassuring him everyone was safe, like Killua had previously answered… the second one though…

‘Kurapika, how long will it take you to come back?’

The blonde answered quickly. Approximately one week was still necessary; he just had one more job to do after all. He asked the teenager why he needed to know.

When his friend answered back, he could feel his bones freeze and his heart skip a beat.

‘They sent me one of Melody’s lock of hair with a note. It said "hurry up".’

 

[1] Literally: from “no grade” (beginner) to second grade “2-kyu”.

[2] 3-kyu or third grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can say that I am a monster.  
> I know I am... :D
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter but it was necessary to cut early so... I give you a shitty doodle made on SAI instead... 
> 
> (BTW I'm very sorry, I seem to have forgotten how to draw with a tablet... *sighs*)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this but I'm going. Tidal waves... yeah.


End file.
